


So that is kissing?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, kris learns to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent teaches kris how kissing works
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Kris Statlander
Kudos: 11





	So that is kissing?

**Author's Note:**

> para my homie anon on the tumblrs

“Um… hey Kris?” Trent begins as he and Kris are sitting together backstage like normal. She’s currently playing with his hand, wiggling his fingers and pushing their palms together. An activity she has come to like after Trent taught her about hand holding.

“Yes?” She tilts her head at him and smiles. And accidentally pulls Trent’s finger too far back. 

“Ow! Too hard Kris!” Trent winces and Kris eases her grip, face falling. 

“Sorry.” Trent shakes his hand out then boops her on the nose to let her know he’s fine. She smiles timidly and returns the boop. 

“It’s okay.” He smiles and laces their hands together gently. “So... it’s cool either way because I just like being with you but, would you ever be interested in kissing?” Trent glances at Kris to try and gauge a reaction. He sees her thinking intently about it. She hums and stares at the opposite wall before turning back to him. 

“Kissing, that is when people touch their lips together?” She asks to make sure. Kris had seen humans do it before, mainly Penelope and Kip, but she didn’t know what situations warranted kissing. Trent rubs the back of his neck and looks away again. 

“Yeah, um it’s another affection thing, like holding hands is. And you can kiss people in different areas but you should ask where it’s okay. Mostly it’s romantic but friends or family can kiss, those are just quick though. Romantic kisses can be longer.…” Trent blushes and Kris smiles at him. 

“You would like to do kissing?” She asks him and his face gets slightly more red. 

“Uh, yeah but only if you want to also. Remember the thing I talked to you about, consent?” Kris nods, the system of asking and waiting for a proper response was something that made sense to Kris when Trent explained it. 

“I would like to if you will show me.” Kris agrees and Trent looks back at her, smile slowly growing on his face. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” Trent scoots closer to Kris so their thighs are pressed together slightly. “Let me show you on your hand first.” He lifts their hands between them to his mouth and turns her hand over placing a soft kiss to the back of it. “Is that okay?” Trent asks and Kris nods. She likes the feeling of his skin just like when they hold hands or hug. 

“Yes, do you kiss lots of people?” She asks with another tilt of her head. Trent also tilts his head as he thinks about it. 

“Not a lot of people. Chuck and Orange I’ll kiss something because they’re my friends and I’ll kiss my mom because I love her but I guess the… meaning behind us kissing is different.” 

“The love is romantic between us.” Kris finishes and Trent’s gaze softens. 

“Yeah.” They both smile at each other and Trent kisses her hand again. “Can I kiss you here?” Trent brings his hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb along the skin waiting for her response. Kris nods again and Trent leans forward, Kris tracking the movement until he is too close to see properly. His lips brush gently against her cheek and press into a kiss that lingers for just a moment. Trent again pulls away but Kris stops him from getting too far by wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. 

"How do you kiss with lips?" She asks. Kris enjoys the feel of Trent kissing her, she wants to be able to do it too. Trent's cheeks darken a shade of red again.

“Um well, you sorta just press your mouths together I guess? But tilt your head a little so our noses don’t bump.” Trent tries to explain. Kris pouts a little. 

“We cannot boop our noses?” Trent chuckles and boops her nose with his finger again.

“Not for this, they would get in the way.” Kris nods but is still put out by that. “Do you want to try?” Trent asks and Kris nods again. Trent mimics the action in response, taking a deep breath before slowly leaning forward. Kris watches him move forward but stays in place, not sure if she needs to do anything. Trent brushes their lips together and closes the distance fully. Kris remains unmoving as Trent kisses her. He pulls back and searches Kris’s expression and she smiles. 

“So that is kissing?” Trent grins again but runs a hand over his head trying to figure out how to explain. 

“Sorta. When you kiss you kinda have to… move your lips together. It’s hard to explain but, here try to kiss my hand." He lifts their hands again close enough for her to reach. Kris keeps eye contact with Trent as she leans down and simply presses her mouth to his hand. Kris isn't sure if it feels like how Trent kissed her hand but she thinks it might not. "So you have to…" Trent puckers his lips to try and demonstrate and Kris mimics the action. He smiles as she tries a few times, laying a couple kisses to the back of Trent's hand, varying the amount of time they last.

"Is this right?" Kris asks in between her attempts. 

"Yeah, that's right." Kris beams and lifts her head again, catching him off guard as she kisses Trent's cheek just like Trent had. 

"I'm sorry." Kris covers her mouth with a small amount of horror. "I didn't ask the consent." She frowns and keeps her hand over her mouth. 

"That's okay, I mean it's good to ask, but let's just say you have consent to kiss me if you want to so you don't have to ask every time. Unless I say no but I probably won’t." Trent reassures her and pulls her hand away from her face. Kris nods her understanding and closes the distance herself this time. She does want to kiss Trent even if she isn't confident in her ability to do so. Kris keeps her eyes open, looking at Trent as much as possible despite the close proximity and forms her lips the way she thinks is correct. 

Trent is caught off guard again but instantly kisses back, closing his eyes and grabbing Kris's shoulder. He moves against her and feels the uncertainty of her responding movement but it's still nice because she's kissing him. 

Kris sees Trent's eyes and closes hers too, now completely focused on the sense of touch. The way their legs are lightly pushed together, their hands still laced together and a little bit sweaty, Trent's hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her closer. And their lips. She was thinking so hard about what to do so it's correct but Trent is shifting the form of his mouth and it feels good, Kris doesn't think, and starts moving how she feels. Maybe that is correct because Trent's thigh is more firm against hers, he squeezes her hand a little tighter, his hand is running up through her hair. And their lips. She feels how nicely they fit together when she does what Trent showed her. Kris grabs onto Trent's waist and he hums and suddenly she's aware of a new sense,  _ sound _ . 

Trent knows that he's starting to make noise but he doesn't care. What he does care about just a little bit is the uuh ability to breathe. He whines but leans back, slowly reopening his eyes. Trent catches his breath and realizes he has no clue how long they were kissing for. Kris is looking at him with wide eyes, lips parted, she looks beautiful. He recovers as much as possible and clears his throat. 

"Uh… was it– did you like it?" Trent asks, biting his lip. 

"Yes. I like it very much." Kris answers softly. "Did I do it right?" She wants Trent to enjoy the kissing as much as she does. 

"Yeah, we could always practice more though…" Trent tilts his head forward, tone insinuating, and eyes shining in hope. Kris nods. 

"Practice is good!" She agrees innocently making Trent laugh before Kris again takes the initiative, covering Trent's laughter, getting in lots of practice while they are together that day. 

~

"Chuck that's not, hi Kri–" Kris wraps her arms around Trent's waist and cuts off his greeting with a kiss. Something she's been accustomed to doing now that Trent introduced her to kissing. Trent's hands fly to her shoulders to somewhat steady her from the force before he relaxes into the kiss letting it last for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away. "Hi Kris." Trent finishes and she beams. 

"Hello! Hi Chuck!" Kris turns around to Chuck who was patiently waiting, having gotten used to conversations getting temporarily cut off when Kris comes around. 

"Hey Kris." He waves as she grabs Trent's hand and begins playing with it. 

"Chuck that's not gonna work, we can't kill Brandon like that." Trent continues as if there was no interruption. 

"It was Orange's idea." Chuck shrugs, passing the blame. Kris isn't listening to their conversation really, mostly focusing on Trent's hand occasionally kissing his fingers or palm making Trent smile as he brainstorms with Chuck. 

~ 

Kris gets finished with her match, exiting through the tunnel where Trent is waiting for her. She's out of breath and sweaty but Kris wastes no time bounding over to Trent and planting her hands firmly on his hips before bringing her lips to Trent's. Small sounds escape Trent and Kris smiles, enjoying the noises that he makes while they kiss. It doesn't last very long as she needs to regain her breath after performing. 

"You did great, Kris." Trent smiles, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Thank you." Kris's grin is bright and beautiful and she leans in again to capture Trent's lips. 

"Uh Kris?" He gets her attention in between kisses. 

"Yes?" 

"Maybe we should get out of the way?" Trent suggests, other people needing to get through the tunnel for their matches. 

"Oh, yes." Kris looks around then places one last kiss to Trent before she tugs him off to continue elsewhere. 

~

Kris is so happy to have Trent who shows her all the ways she can be connected with him, kissing now her new favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> kris makes me happy and i miss her so much  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
